duo's dilema or the sister synphoney
by Elspeth
Summary: agghh god the things i write at 4 am!! ok pure sillyness and rubbish but go and read anyway


hey guys a bit of a weird one this kind of roald dahlish, it's about when lese wants to join the gundams on the battle field and their reaction, includes actions ok it was written at 2 am don't blame me if it's dumb. luv to all elspeth   
duos dilema,aka the sister synphoney   
*CELESTE STORMS UP TO DUO BEFORE A MISSION*   
CELESTE:hey du-chan,   
yeah you!   
just listen to me,   
you're gonna go?   
hell no   
gotta take me too,   
oh it's dangerous duo?   
you're off to fight?   
no problem bro suits me alright.   
*DUO SIGHS AND SWEATDROPS*   
DUO: ahhh come on lese!   
just gimmie a break!   
you can't fly a gundam for pitys sake!!   
leave it to the guys,   
we know what to do,   
stay at home babe it's best for you,   
don't worry that pretty head with war,   
blowing stuff up is such a bore!   
*CELESTE SMIRKS*   
CELESTE: ha! nice try bro,   
but that wont work,   
leave me at home?   
i'll go beserk.   
i wanna shoot things,   
make stuff go boom,   
piolt a gundam ,   
make it zoom.   
*CELESTE NOW BOUNCING UP AND DOWN WITH EXCITMENT*   
*DUO LOOKS AT HER LIKE SHE'S GONE NUTS AND RUBS HIS TEMPLES*   
DUO: lese ya made deathscythe go boom!!   
ya crashed it into quatre's room!!   
you in war?   
let me think....HELL NO!!   
lese you don't get to go!   
*LESE POUTS *   
CELESTE: as if i did!   
that's such a lie!!!   
me in battle lets ask the guys.   
* DUO SHRUGS*   
DUO: fine then lese just wait and see,   
i bet they'll all agree with me.   
*WALKS UP TO HEERO*   
DUO: hey he-chan how about it man?   
my sis in battle do ya think she can?   
*HEERO LOOKS PANIC STRICKEN*   
HEERO:duo are you kidding?   
kitto no way!!   
i'm not getting blown up by her today!   
* DUO GRINS ON TO QUATRE*   
DUO: ok quatre whadda ya say?   
lese fighting is that ok?   
*QUATRE LOOKS AWKWARD AND TRIES DIPLOMACY*   
QUATRE: um well i'm sure that she'd do fine,   
but she'll need a gundam,   
and SHE CAN'T HAVE MINE.   
*QUATRE HUGS SANDROCK PROTECTIVELY WHILE LESE GIVES HIM EVIL LOOKS*   
CELESTE: hey you guys are soooo unfair!!   
and quatre i thought that you'd actually care!   
*QUATRE LOOKS GUILTYLY AT HIS FEET*   
CELESTE: both of you are off my christmas lists,   
and i hope your gundams get blown to bits!!   
*SHE SNAPS BEFORE TURNING TO TROWA PLEADINGLY AS HE TRIES TO MAKE A RUN FOR IT*   
CELESTE: trowa! you'll defend me right?!   
tell my brother to let me fight.   
*TROWA SQUIRMS AND BACKS AWAY*   
TROWA: lese i'd love to, you know i would,   
but i'm afraid you aren't very good   
*TROWA THEN RUNS FOR THE DOOR AS SHE THROWS SPANNERS AT HIM, SHE THEN NOTICES WUFEI WITH NO WHERE TO GO HE SCRABBLEMS UP NATAKU TRYING TO GET TO SAFETY*   
CELESTE: wufei you're my last chance please!!!   
i'm begging you koi on my knees   
*CONVINCED HE'S SAFE HE YELLS HIS REPLY TO LESE ON HER KNEES BELOW*   
WUFEI: no way onna not now or all forever,   
maxwells right for the first time ever.   
* THE BOY THEN PALES AND RUNS SCREAMING FROM THE HANGER WITH DUO AND CELESTE RUNNING AFTER HIM BRANDISHING WEAPONS*   
*AFTER LOOSING WUFEI CELESTE TURNS BACK TO THE COWERING PIOLTS FULL WRATH*   
CELESTE: you're all so mean!! you've done it now!   
i'm gonna battle you'll see somehow!.   
*GLARES AT BROTHER AND POKES HIM IN THE CHEST AS SHE SPEAKS*   
CELESTE: and duo i swear i'll make you pay,   
i'll get you back somehow someway!!   
*SHE STORMS OFF AND THE PIOLTS LET OUT A SIGH OF RELIEF, DUO STRAIGHTENS HIS CLOTHES AND CARRYS ON TALKING AS THEY ALL WALK TO THEIR GUNDAMS TO LEAVE*   
DUO: ahh she'll calm down,   
i know she will,   
it's not her job to maim and kill,   
she'll understand why we said no   
* THE PIOLT THEN STOPS INFRONT OF WHERE HIS GUNDAM IS KEPT*   
DUO: wait a minute.....   
LESE!!! WHERE'D MY GUNDAM GO??!!!!   
ok hey i warned you weirdness !! and i was right ^_^ comming soion gundamwing the musical (just kidding don't panic though seeing deathsythe and sandrock tap dancing would be amusing ^_^ not to mention heero doing a broardway number with wufei *grin elspeth races to computer* well ja ne guys fear not my madness isn't contagious elspeth   



End file.
